A Very Happy Birthday To You Dear Brother
by Princess In Love
Summary: The Weasleys are celebrating the 34th birthday of Fred and George.But George isn't completely over the death of his twin.But help comes from an unexpected person.One shot


**Happy Reading, mine. I don't why I keep writing that. But I seriously don't own them...**

Everyone at The Burrow was quiet that day. Even the usually noisy James, Louis, and Fred were quiet. The family that gathered around the table was very solemn.

Molly looked at Angelina.

"Angel, why don't you go and call George. We are all going to…"she was not able to complete her words.

Angelina patted her hands and said.

"Don't worry Molly. He will come down."

She climbed the stairs to her and George's room. She knew what George must be feeling.

He was not able to face the rest of the family. But he had to do it.

She opened the door to her room. For a moment, she couldn't recognize it.34 candles were hanging around George, who was sitting on the floor, a large picture of Fred in front of him.

Angelina sat beside him. George looked at his wife and smiled weakly.

Angelina said.

"George, what is this?"

"I thought I would celebrate our 34th birthday in our own way."

Angelina sighed and rested her head on his shoulders. George placed his hands on the small of her back.

"George." said Angelina. "I think you should go down."

He looked at her. She continued.

"If not for anybody, go down for your brother. And your son."

5-year-old Fred Weasley II really looked up to his father and his namesake. Even if he was five, he once told his mother, in his small voice, that he wanted to be just like his dad and uncle.

"Angel, I don't think I want Fred to see his dad broken." he said.

"George, you know how Fred looks up to you. I know you would do fine."

"Do you think so?"

"I most certainly do."

George got up and held out his hands for her. Angelina grasped it and got up too. Together; they climbed down the stairs and found the kitchen empty. Everyone had gone down to Fred's grave.

As they walked out through the back, George felt a pang of pain, when he saw Harry looking down at his feet, while Ginny, carrying their 1-year-old daughter, Lily, held his hands. George smiled weakly at them and walked to Fred's grave.

Tears were flowing through Molly's cheeks. George grinned at his mother and made his way to the grave.

George knelt before Fred's grave and placed a hand on the stone. He looked again at the words inscribed on the head stone.

Fred Gideon Weasley

Born on-1st April 1977

Died on-2nd May 1998

A dear brother, Excellent friend and a loving son.

But of the tree of knowledge good and evil,

Thou shalt not eat of it:

For in the day that thou eatest thereof

Thou shalt surely die.

Genesis 2:17

George closed his eyes. Two drops of tears fell on the grave.

He got up and looked around.

"Guys, please don't look so sad. Come on, be happy on my birthday."

Molly smiled at her son.

They all stood back as Bill began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you…."

The whole family joined in.

"Happy birthday to you dear Fred and George. Happy Birthday to you…"

Molly levitated a chocolate cake onto a table, conjured from thin air by Arthur.

George blew the candles and looked again at Fred's grave. He sighed and cut the cake. He cut the cake and fed the first pieces to his parents, then the next piece to Angelina, who kissed him lightly on the lips and then his one-year-old daughter, Roxanne and turned to his son to feed him the cake. Fred looked at his dad and took a bite of the cake that his father offered. Then he hugged George hard and kissed him on the cheek. Fred whispered.

"I love you Daddy."

George kissed back his son and said to him.

"I love you too son."

After the cutting of cake, they all went back inside, leaving George by the graveside.

George again knelt before the grave. He closed his eyes.

The scene of Fred falling like a puppet, a scene that terrorized him during the days that followed his death.

He opened his eyes, placed his head beside the headstone, and let a drop of tear fall on it.

"You know Fred, it was hard. Really hard. Dealing with your-your death. I don't know how I did it. Well, I had many shoulders to lean on. Angelina for one. I do not know what I would have done without her. I know I should be thanking you for that bro." George laughed feebly." It seems like a millennium since our sixth year. Remember the Yule Ball, when you asked Angelina to the ball.

In addition, you know bro; my son really looks up at us. He is just five, but he already lives up to our , he is not alone. It seems as if James and Louis are also following our way. But Ginny and Fleur are not too keen on letting them be like us."

Before he could say anything else, few more tears had fallen on the headstone.

"I miss you Fred. I miss you like hell. It was never the same for me."

"Dad?"

A small voice startled George. He turned to see his son standing beside him, a small piece of parchment, and a rose in his hands.

"Fred?" George asked in surprise." What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, showing the things in his hands." I wanted to give these to Uncle Fred."

George placed a hand around his son and helped him place the parchment and rose on Fred's grave.

Then Fred turned to face his dad.

"I love you dad.," he said, hugging George.

"I love you too, son."

As they hugged, George could have sworn he heard his brother grin at him. George felt a grin on his face.

He knew his brother was watching over them. Always.

**There, done.I started writing this fanfic on April 1st, 2011, the actual 34th birthday of Fred and George, on which I celebrated by blowing off a candle and singing 'happy birthday' for them at 12 a.m.**

**Please review. Need your opinions.**


End file.
